


Ниотамори

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как команда выбирала Тони подарок на День Рождения, и до чего в процессе додумалась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ниотамори

«Трискелион, пятый конференц-зал, 16.12. Не сообщайте Старку».

Сообщение пришло на телефон Стива рано утром. Отправлено оно было с номера Клинта, поэтому он не обеспокоился. Подивился только назначенному времени и секретности: в означенном зале вполне можно было драться с Халком, причем снаружи никто бы ничего не заметил.

Разумеется, они с Баки пришли, умудрившись избежать любопытных расспросов, и обнаружили, что кроме Стива Клинт пригласил всех остальных Мстителей (за исключением Тони и Коулсона), Пеппер Потс и Марию Хилл, вооруженную тонкой папкой. Именно она встала во главе стола, коротко кивнула пришедшим и сходу взяла быка за рога:

— У Старка день Рождения через семнадцать дней. Что мы будем ему дарить?

Состав присутствующих сразу стал ясен, особенно отсутствие агента Коулсона, в вопросах подобного рода заменявшего команде здравый смысл. Кому он, спрашивается, нужен?

— Что, — уточнил Клинт, — можно подарить человеку, который за компанию с нами регулярно спасает мир и при желании может позволить себе купить тропический остров?

Мисс Потс небрежно взмахнула рукой.

— У него уже есть. Два, если говорить точно.

По левую руку от Стива Баки пошевелился на стуле, привлекая внимание. Пластины на бионической руке с шорохом разошлись и вновь сомкнулись.

— Нет, Барнс, — покачала головой Мария, — других технических достижений такого уровня у Гидры не осталось. Но идея хорошая.

Баки вновь замер истуканом — он свое предложение высказал, оно отклика не нашло, так что пусть теперь другие ломают головы.

Мозговой штурм не удался. Идеи скатились к банальному «Торт со стриптизершей» («Торт со стриптизершей в костюме Железного Человека.» — «Да вы что, это же секретный проект. Строго внутрикомандное дело!» — «Ладно, пусть сам в него залезет и сам танцует»), Потс и Хилл выразительно переглянулись.

— Ниотамори, — громко объявила Мария. Баки снова пошевелился, на сей раз заинтересованно, и Стив полностью разделял его любопытство. Что же это за вещь такая?

Хилл передала ему папку, содержащую пару строк описания и несколько красочных фотографий. Стив залился краской до ушей и передал папку Баки. Тот невозмутимо изучил содержимое и передал ее Тору.

А дальше для сохранения режима секретности очень пригодились звукоизолированные стены.

— Негоже! — громыхнул Тор. — Недостойно будет использовать одну из наших сестер во оружии, словно бездумную, бесчувственную тарелку, и вдвойне недостойно лишить ее этим права на участие в празднестве!

Клинт легонько потер ближайшее к Тору ухо.

— Почему именно сестер? — спросила Пеппер. Тор ткнул пальцем в строчку, где говорилось о гейшах-девственницах.

— Боюсь спросить, кто из вас гейша, — вздохнул Клинт, — не говоря уже об остальном.

Хилл торжествующе фыркнула.

— Мы трое точно собираемся наслаждаться праздником в качестве приглашенных. Вообще-то, мы имели в виду кого-то из вас: пусть Старк побалуется приятным разнообразием.

— Боюсь спросить, кто из нас гейша...

Барнс набрал и отправил смс. Клинт вытащил из кармана завибрировавший телефон, глянул на текст и усмехнулся.

— Зато теперь точно известно, кто девственница.

Стив поленился давать Баки подзатыльник. Тор хмурился.

— Братьев по оружию использовать так тоже недостойно!

— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Клинт, — это будет весело!

Наташа повернулась к Пеппер:

— Клинта вычеркиваем.

— На Халке, — любезно сверкнул очками Брюс Беннер, — можно разместить банкет на пятьдесят персон. Но... ВЫ ПРАВДА ЭТОГО ХОТИТЕ?

Хилл демонстративно сделала еще одну пометку в блокноте.  
Барнс набрал сообщение для Пеппер, но та только глянула на экран и качнула головой.

— Прости, я в курсе, что ты снайпер и можешь часами лежать неподвижно, но не надо. Не ради этого. А новую винтовку Тони тебе и так сделает.

Барнс неопределенно дернул плечом. Стив прокашлялся.

— И это оставляет нам либо меня, либо... Ну, мы ведь не пойдем с такой просьбой к директору Фьюри?

— Только если хотим навсегда забыть о еде, Японии и стать гейшами-девственницами...

Стив беспомощно огляделся:

— Но ведь это... негигиенично.

Ему пришло новое сообщение от Барнса: «40-е закончились, воду можно не экономить».

Стив припомнил детали фото из папки Хилл, и у него дернулся глаз.

— Правда? Вы серьезно собираетесь с меня есть?

— Ну, у тебя достаточная площадь тела, чтобы хватило на всех...

Новое смс: «Я не люблю суши, я буду следить, чтобы в тебя не тыкали палочками.»

— И потом, — оживилась Наташа, до сих пор косившаяся на Стива задумчиво, — сказав «А», надо говорить и «Б». Раз уж у нас не девушка, то можно изменить и меню!

— Если ориентироваться на вкус Старка, то придется организовать на нем мини-бар.

— Хм. Канапе?

— Фрукты. Обязательно. М... взбитые сливки?

«Я буду следить, чтобы в тебя не тыкали фруктами.»

— Мария, прекрати капать слюной на фото незнакомых девушек. Подожди, пока мы заснимем Капитана...

— Но это должно быть красиво!

— Хорошо, для тебя заснимем одного Стива. В сливках.

— Это не еда.

— А ты предлагаешь разложить на нем мясную нарезку?

«Оливье, заливное, селедка под шубой, мандарины.»

— Барнс, милый, это еще не Новый Год... Хотя заливное, конечно, может быть очень декоративным.

...И Стив взорвался.

— Хватит! Я не собираюсь участвовать в этом балагане! Могу сплясать в костюме торта на костюме Железного Человека, но это всё.

Женщины переглянулись.

— А если то будет пода... сюрприз исключительно для Тони?

— Вот уж сюрприз, так сюрприз...

— В каком смысле? — не сразу понял Стив. Барнс понял и одобрительно кивнул, Мария возвела очи горе.

— Ты, еда, Старк. Все остальные в это время спокойно режутся в карты пятью этажами ниже.

— Что?

«Старк всегда лезет участвовать и всегда выигрывает. Ему подсказывает Джарвис.»

— Кэп, согласись! — почти взмолилась Наташа. — Дай нам хоть раз собраться вместе под благовидным предлогом и спокойно провести вечер.

— Без срочных вызовов на планерку среди ночи, — поддержал Клинт. — Со дня рождения главного спонсора нас точно не сдернут.

— Без «Халк, хватай Брюса и тащи в лабораторию, будет интересно» — среди ночи же! — добавил Брюс.

«Я хочу хотя бы раз оглянуться и не увидеть эти умоляющие глаза рядом со своей рукой.»

Стив непонимающе моргнул.

— Тони и так две трети времени проводит в мастерской, а в остальное время либо спит, либо занимается делами... Какими-нибудь...

— Либо допекает нас, — закончил Клинт. — Ну что тебе стоит, а?

Стив зажмурился и выдохнул.

— Не выйдет. Возникнет чисто техническая проблема, — он мучительно покраснел.

«Сыворотка», — разослал Барнс сообщения всем присутствующим. — «Либидо.»

Это уже никого не смутило.

— Мороженое! — объявила Пеппер после секундного обдумывания. Мария решительно кивнула и изобразила руками что-то вроде горки.

— Разместим прямо над либидо, так что проблемы не возникнет.

«А ты думал, хуже, чем в детстве, уже не будет.»

Стив сделал вид, что намерен отвесить Баки подзатыльник, и обернулся к прячущей усмешки команде.

— Договорились. С вас еда, с меня посуда. Но, — он обвел всех и каждого строгим взглядом, — на следующий день мы продолжим праздник в парке аттракционов. Сладкая вата, карусели, воздушные шарики и так далее. И сходим на экскурсию к Статуе Свободы.

Некоторое время все молчали.

— Жестоко, — первым заговорил Клинт, — но справедливо. Договорились, Кэп!

Стив покинул конференц-зал с легким сердцем, оставив команду обсуждать детали меню, и, разумеется, не услышал их тихий выдох: «Ура!»

— Теперь дело за Старком, — с чувством выполненного долга заявила Мария Хилл, — так что я спокойна. Наконец-то они перестанут пялиться друг на друга, ничего вокруг не видя.

— Я бы не была так уверена, — вздохнула Пеппер. — Тони вполне может перепугаться и сбежать.

— Предлагаешь для верности связать его и положить рядом с Кэпом?

«Да? А кто потом пойдет их _развязывать_?»

— Мы сделали все, что было в наших силах, — после некоторой паузы заключил Тор. — Далее наши товарищи пусть поступают согласно велениям сердца.

В мастерской пахло машинным маслом, металлом, чем-то паленым и самую малость грейпфрутами. Последними двумя — от самого мастера, и Стив, жадно целуя его рот, касаясь языка и прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу, на всякий случай тщательно ощупывал Тони, оглаживал ладонями, дабы убедиться, что все части тела на месте и не пострадали за краткое время его отсутствия.

— Вижу, брифинг был скучный, — выдохнул Тони, когда Стив спустился ниже, чтобы подвергнуть его самому тщательному визуальному и тактильному осмотру.

— Не брифинг, а заговор, — задрав майку Тони, Стив прихватил и потянул сосок, дождался стона и продолжил: — У тебя скоро день рождения.

— Пора бежать и прятаться?

— Нет. Это будет сюрприз, — он перешел ко второму соску. — Очень приятный сюрприз. Очень-очень. Нас снова пытаются свести, — он не без труда оторвался от Тони и выпрямился. — Джарвис, где-нибудь поблизости есть мороженое?

— В морозилке на вашей кухне, капитан Роджерс, — отозвался ИИ.

Тони немедленно заинтересовался:

— Это как-то связано?

— Еще как, — уверил его Стив. — Пошли, проведем один очень увлекательный эксперимент...


End file.
